The present invention relates to wireless power supply systems, and more particularly to inductive power supply systems for laptops and other portable electronic devices.
There continues to be dramatic growth in the use of laptops and other portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants, cellular phones, smart phone and portable media players. Although a variety of standards have been developed for providing wireless communication with electronic devices, these devices continue to be plagued with a need for corded power supplies. Typically, each electronic device requires a separate power supply cord. These cords are a burden to use, store and carrying around as needed. Cords create an unsightly mess and are perhaps the single most evident hurdle to complete device mobility. A conventional hard wired laptop solution is illustrated in FIG. 1. Various input and output devices, such as mice, keyboards, printers and monitors, as well as network and power supplies are connected to the laptop using conventional cords. The various cords required to provide data communication and power not only result in clutter, but are an impediment to device mobility.